


Eternal screw-up

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [17]
Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Reticent, seriously these losers don't do emotions well, talking with your fists tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: Two men who wear masks for a living try to figure out what is real about the time they spend together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish is translated in the end notes for those who don't understand Spanish  
> (also still working on the wips for the commissions but still undoing the damage from windows 10 and taskpool is stress relief writing for me.)

“I just wanted to get it right this time, you know? I screw up, all the time, and I thought…I don’t know. I thought this would be different.” 

Tony froze in his tracks, he had been on his way to storm out of the room angrily when the raspy broken voice of Wade Wilson came out in such a pained tone that he was afraid to turn back around so he didn’t.

“You were so busy trying to be who you thought I wanted that you forgot that I might actually just want you…” 

His words rolled of his tongue so calmly and fluently that no one would have guessed that on the inside Tony was a screaming mess, trying to figure out what had been real and what had been play pretend.

“Nobody could ever love me Tony, like you said when we first met, I am not natural, I am so horrible I can’t be real…” 

Tony’s hands balled up into fists as he let the memories of their first meeting filter through his mind, he had chosen to knock out Wade instead of trying to kill him, he had fought Wade to prove to Wade that he fought too recklessly. 

“I said that your pure chaos of movement could not be human, I never said the words you’re putting in my mouth now, Wilson.” 

He turned around to glare at the man he had let in his life, his sanctuary, and beyond that into his heart. The man who had been acting and forcing for months, Tony was mad, he was furious, but not at Wade. No, he was mad at himself, because for a man who survived on copying and understanding people, he had failed AGAIN to understand Wade.

“Was any of it real? Or were you just tired of being alone and figured I’d be of use?” 

Even through the mask he could see Wade looked like a kicked puppy more than he did a fierce mercenary, one of the most dangerous ones out there even. Tony felt like a complete ass and his gaze softened as he walked closer.

“Pool… Wilson… Wade… was any of it real?”

The silence was only a few seconds long, but it might as well have been hours the way they felt to Tony, Wade was thinking too long about the answer and he was close to snapping at his own foolishness. He had finally found a way to shut Wade up that didn’t involve kissing apparently and he wished he could unlearn everything he learned this evening.

“Tasky… I… don’t k-”

“Don’t you dare say you don’t know! How dare you even try to use that line…”

“Please… Tony…” 

The pain and the plea in the voice broke something inside of Tony, he had been more honest with Wade then he had been with anyone since he became a mercenary. He had showed Wade things about him he had sworn no one would ever learn about him. 

“You played me like a fool...congrats Wilson…”

“Tony, I do lo-”

“I swear to god Wilson if you tell me you  **love** me, but can’t tell me if it was  **real** , ¡Te romperé el maldito cuello antes de que puedas decir otra estupidez!” 

Tony sneered as the source of his turmoil stared at the ground, standing there motionlessly, not trying to joke the situation away, not being angry back, it was as if he was staring at a puppet without a puppeteer and it only added to his rage.

Before he realized it he had shoved Wade, then again and again, over and over till he was cornered between him and the wall. His anger hadn’t been this prominent in years, if Wade thought he had been mad when he humiliated him, then he probably would think he was delirious now. 

“Show me the real you!” 

He slammed his fist against the wall right next to the face of the man he had come to call his partner. He could see the struggle in the figure he was threatening, both being the same size he still felt as if he were towering over Wade now. 

“¡MUÉSTRAMELO!” 

More punches flew yelling his demand with every punch, when there was no change he punched Wade in the chest so hard the man buckled down, forcing him to back up as well. He hated this, this silence and what he hated more than that was the ice cold dark look he could see through the mask when Wade, no Deadpool, rose to his feet again. 

“Come on! SHOW ME WHO YOU ARE DEADPOOL!” 

“You that eager for a rematch?” 

The ice cold tone of the usually cheerful voice send a shiver over his back, but he didn’t let it show, this was no longer Wade Wilson, but in a way who or what he had in front of him now, was the most honest part of the man he had let in.

“Hablemos en un idioma que ambos entendamos.” 

They didn’t waste any more words as they started fighting as if their lives depended on it, some sneers that had no meaning came through every now and then as they landed punch after punch. 

Deadpool always dodged to the left, they both knew it, but only one of them had the benefit of having a healing factor which eliminated the need to care about defense. So even though Tony did tons of damage, would probably even have killed Wade if he hadn’t been who he was, he was the one who collapsed.

“I want you… Deadpool, Wade Winston Wilson, … the messed up complete package…”

He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth before he explored the cracked remains of his mask that had protected him from a concussion during this fight. A shadow loomed over him as he sat panting with his back against the wall.

“I don’t want fake laughter hiding real pain, I don’t want the class clown hiding his emotions away… Te necesito” 

“Take of your mask…”

Tony looked up at that, trying to read the expression or body language, but the light and shadows hid it all from him, so he simply pulled of the busted mask, wincing a little as the sharp cracks made some shallow cuts on his face. 

“¿Puedes mostrarme?” 

Tony hated the way his voice sounded now, it felt as battered and defeated as his body felt, it felt as if he had been brought down to his very weakest point and he could no longer stand it, he just needed the man he had let in. 

“You’re as crazy as I am Tony.” 

The tone was soft as Wade lowered in a crouch in front of him, his textured fingertips trailing over the shallow cuts in Tony’s cheek before he removed his own mask, giving him a faint smile with a cracked lip that had almost fully healed again. 

“That’s a serious accusation, Wilson.”

“It’s easy to prove…”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, my case stands and rests simply by one fact, you got to be as crazy as I am to be able to love me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Te romperé el maldito cuello antes de que puedas decir otra estupidez! (I'll snap your fucking neck before you can say another stupid thing)  
> “¡MUÉSTRAMELO!” (Show me)  
> “Hablemos en un idioma que ambos entendamos.” (Lets talk in a language we both understand…)  
> Te necesito (I need you)  
> “¿Puedes mostrarme?” (Can you show me?)
> 
> Tony grew up in the Bronx which is mostly Latinx soooo yeah...


End file.
